lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Police Officers in Lethal Weapon
Below is a long list of Police Officers from the Los Angeles Police Department that appear in the Lethal Weapon Series. They may have small parts, little to no dialogue, and are sometimes assisting Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh on their missions to capture criminals. Lethal Weapon Elementary School Police Officers In the director's cut, these officers were on the scene of the school shooting rescuing kids: |Detective Lethal Weapon Wiki.jpg|Police Officer 1 Police01.jpg|Police Officer 2 Police02.jpg|Police Officer 3 Police03.jpg|Police Officer 4 Police04.jpg|Police Officer 5 Police05.jpg|Police Officer 6 SWAT.jpg|SWAT Officers (9 total) Actors: Crime Scene Police Officers These officers were at the crime scene of Amanda Hunsaker's suicide: Police06.jpg|Police Officer 7 Police07.jpg|Police Officer 8 PoliceInvestigator.jpg|Police Investigator Actors: Bill Kalmenson, Patrick Cameron, Don Gordon Narcotics Police Officers This special police force arrived just on time to see Martin Riggs bust the drug operation at the Christmas Tree lot: Police08.jpg|Police Officer 9 Police09.jpg|Police Officer 10 Police10.jpg|Police Officer 11 Police11.jpg|Police Officer 12 Actors: Gail Bowman, Robert Fol Christmas Carolling Police Officers These officers were singing "Silent Night" in the police station. There are about 8 caroling officers, though not all of them are in the picture: Actors: Richard B. Whitaker McCleary's Suicide Attempt site Police Officers There are a few officers at the site of Len McCleary's attempted suicide: Police13.jpg|Police Officer 13 Police14.jpg|Police Officer 14 Police15.jpg|Police Officer 15 Police16.jpg|Police Officer 16 Actors: Natalie Zimmerman Explosion site Police Officers After Dixie's house exploded, many emergency personnel (fire and ambulance included) arrived at the site: Police17.jpg|Police Officer 17 Detective1.jpg|Police Detective 1 Actors: Lenny Juliano, Henry Brown Shadow Company Club Police Officers Outside their hideout, officers responded to the location following the explosion of General Peter McAllister's car: Police18.jpg|Police Officer 18 Police19.jpg|Police Officer 19 Sgt.jpg|Police Sergeant Actors: Frank Reinhard Roger Murtaugh's House Police Officers After Mr. Joshua kills two patrol cops and fights Martin Riggs, several more arrive at Roger Murtaugh's front lawn but do not try anything since Murtaugh holds responsibility for the fight: Police20.jpg|Police Officer 20 Police21.jpg|Police Officer 21 Police22.jpg|Police Officer 22 Police23.jpg|Police Officer 23 Police24.jpg|Police Officer 24 Police25.jpg|Police Officer 25 Police26.jpg|Police Officer 26 Actors: John O'Neill, Tom Noga Lethal Weapon 2 Downtown Car chase Police Officers After the chase, these officers exited their cars and found gold krugerrand in the trunk of the escapee's car.: Police27.jpg|Police Officer 27 Police28.jpg|Police Officer 28 Police29.jpg|Police Officer 29 Note: There are about 10 officers at the scene although they cannot all be pictured here. Actors: Police Station Officers Aside from the detectives who are assigned the krugerrand case, there are two police officers who watch Riggs struggle to get out of the straightjacket: Police30.jpg|Police Officer 30 Police31.jpg|Police Officer 31 Actors: David Marciano Police Station Officers (2nd day) The next day at the police station, Riggs and Murtaugh are assigned to protect a federal witness. Some police officers appear in this scene: Police32.jpg|Police Officer 32 Police33.jpg|Police Officer 33 Police34.jpg|Police Officer 34 Police35.jpg|Police Officer 35 Actors: Note: Many officers can be seen, but some of their faces are not shown or cannot be identified. Roger Murtaugh's House Police Officers When Murtaugh is stuck in the toilet because of a bomb that will trigger if he leaves it, police and bomb squad arrive to help: Police36.jpg|Police Officer 36 Police37.jpg|Police Officer 37 Police38.jpg|Police Officer 38 Police39.jpg|Police Officer 39 Police40.jpg|Police Officer 40 Police41.jpg|Police Officer 41 BombSquad1.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 1 BombSquad2.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 2 BombSquad3.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 3 BombSquad4.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 4 Police42.jpg|Police Officer 42 Police43.jpg|Police Officer 43 Actors: Lionel Douglass, Jim Birge, Patrick Cameron Police Station Officers (3rd Day) With all the detectives killed in the line of duty (excluding Riggs and Murtaugh), the police is now shorthanded with the krugerrand case: Police44.jpg|Police Officer 44 Actors: Note: Many officers can be seen, but some of their faces are not shown or cannot be identified. Lethal Weapon 3 ICSI Building Police Officers At the site of a bomb planted in the building, several officers already evacuated the building and await the arrival of the bomb squad, only for Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh to screw things up: Police45.jpg|Police Officer 45 Police46.jpg|Police Officer 46 BombSquad5.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 5 BombSquad6.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 6 BombSquad7.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 7 BombSquad8.jpg|Bomb Squad Officer 8 Actors: Note: The actor who portrays Bomb Squad Officer 5 was then Mayor of Orlando, Florida Bill Frederick. Locker room Police Officers In the locker room where Murtaugh and Riggs have a moment, police officers are present in different parts, including two who thought they heard a gunshot: Police47.jpg|Police Officer 47 Police48.jpg|Police Officer 48 Police49.jpg|Police Officer 49 Actors: Shooting range and Police Station Officers At the police shooting range, Riggs demonstrates to some cops there that the armor piercing bullets he confiscated the previous day are deadly. Then later, when Riggs and Murtaugh go interrogate Billy Phelps, they discover the case has been transferred to internal affairs without knowing of it: Police50.jpg|Police Officer 50 Police51.jpg|Police Officer 51 Police52.jpg|Police Officer 52 Police53.jpg|Police Officer 53 Police54.jpg|Police Officer 54 Police55.jpg|Police Officer 55 Actors: Note: Many officers can be seen, but some of their faces are not shown or cannot be identified. Forum Police Officers In The Forum, police officers occupy the building in an attempt to arrest cop killer Jack Travis: Police56.jpg|Police Officer 56 Police57.jpg|Police Officer 57 Police58.jpg|Police Officer 58 Actors: Police Station Officers (2nd & 3rd Day) : Police59.jpg|Police Officer 59 Police60.jpg|Police Officer 60 Police61.jpg|Police Officer 61 Police62.jpg|Police Officer 62 Police63.jpg|Police Officer 63 Police64.jpg|Police Officer 64 Police65.jpg|Police Officer 65 Police66.jpg|Police Officer 66 Police67.jpg|Police Officer 67 Police68.jpg|Police Officer 68 Actors: Note: Many officers can be seen, but some of their faces are not shown or cannot be identified. Jack Travis' hideout Police Officers Inside Travis' hideout, there are some officers who secretly work for the ex-cop himself while others are unaware of his true intentions: Police69.jpg|Police Officer 69 Police70.jpg|Police Officer 70 Police71.jpg|Police Officer 71 Police72.jpg|Police Officer 72 Actors: Note: Many officers can be seen, but some of their faces are not shown or cannot be identified. Also, Police Officer 72 is seen outside with his motorcycle, miles away from Travis' hideout. 2nd Bomb site explosion Police Officers In a post-credits scene, two officers and one detective can be seen before the building blows up: Police73.jpg|Police Officer 73 Police74.jpg|Police Officer 74 Actors: Note: One officer is shown for a second by his patrol car but his head is facing the back. Lethal Weapon 4 Downtown shooting Police Officers On a rainy day in downtown Los Angeles, an armored criminal commits a shooting that destroys city property in the process. Officers respond to the scene immediately: Police75.jpg|Police Officer 75 Police76.jpg|Police Officer 76 Actors: Note: Compounded Chinese Boat Police Officers Officers respond to the scene of the compounded boat filled with Chinese slaves: Police77.jpg|Police Officer 77 Police78.jpg|Police Officer 78 Police79.jpg|Police Officer 79 Police80.jpg|Police Officer 80 Police81.jpg|Police Officer 81 Police82.jpg|Police Officer 82 Police83.jpg|Police Officer 83 Police84.jpg|Police Officer 84 Police85.jpg|Police Officer 85 Police86.jpg|Police Officer 86 Actors: Police Station Officers Police officers and detectives are scattered around the station and poke fun at Roger Murtaugh's stunt he pulled nine months earlier, and later hear about his and Martin Riggs' promotion to Captain: Police87.jpg|Police Officer 87 Police88.jpg|Police Officer 88 Police89.jpg|Police Officer 89 Police90.jpg|Police Officer 90 Police91.jpg|Police Officer 91 Police92.jpg|Police Officer 92 Police93.jpg|Police Officer 93 Police94.jpg|Police Officer 94 Police95.jpg|Police Officer 95 Police96.jpg|Police Officer 96 Police97.jpg|Police Officer 97 Actors: Note: Police Officer 97 was seen miles away from the police station, when talking to Leo Getz. Police Station Officers (2nd Day) Once again, officers and detectives are visible within the station. There are even some in the boxing section who are not in uniform: Police99.jpg|Police Officer 98 Actors: Highway Chase Police Officers When Riggs and Murtaugh chase two of the suspects who trapped them in their home, they contact air control to find them. Shortly after, more police officers arrive to catch up with them: Actors: Crime Scene Police Officers After the money has been illegally made, officers arrive to investigate more about its purpose: Actors: Trivia *Some of the actors who portray cops appear more than once in the films. However, because some play different characters in later films, some of their classifications as cops will vary. *In Lethal Weapon 3, two officers appear on a boat in the scene where Riggs convinces Murtaugh to get over his depression, but their faces cannot be seen. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lethal Weapon series